


Shadow

by Ksbbb



Series: Home [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Alpha/Beta, Anger, Angst, Banshee Lydia Martin, Dark Fantasy, Dark Liam Dunbar, F/M, Hurt Theo Raeken, Liam-centric, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mindfuck, Mirror Universe, Mirrors, Pack Feels, Protective Liam Dunbar, Psychological Horror, Scott is a Good Friend, Shadow Realm, Switching, Theo Raeken-centric, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksbbb/pseuds/Ksbbb
Summary: When Theo starts losing his mind can he figure out if he is really losing it or if something is trying to warn him?Part 2 of of the home seriesthe act of descendingdownward slope or inclinationa passage, path, or way leading downwardsa decline or degenerationShadowshadow is either an unconscious aspect of the personality that the conscious ego does not identify in itself; or the entirety of the unconscious, i.e., everything of which a person is not fully conscious. In short, the shadow is the unknown side
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146158
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Scared myself writing the definitions 😂🤣  
> Part 2 of home or I got you .
> 
> Please provide feedback

Liam feels better now that he isn’t living in a dream world. He is also happy he is not an alpha, because honestly that was stressful. 

Scott checks on him twice a week since he is now in charge of the pack that is still here . He of course went off to college and Stiles is doing his fbi thing. Lydia is probably off at college solving world peace. Malia stuck around though. She said community college was better for her . He thinks it was really to keep an eye on him though. She seems to think he can’t handle being in charge with Scott not here.

He hears his phone ding.

Mason: dude. Graduation today 🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳

Liam: yea I’m hyped about it 😎

He finishes getting ready and determines if he should take his own car or not. Mason and Theo both have a car, and it’s not like they actually are going to go home right after. 

He looks over at his night light. Yes Liam has been sleeping with a night light. Ever since that whole dream situation he gets freaked out from time to time. He actually made Mason sleep over a few times after they got Theo back.

Theo lives with Liam now. He thought it made sense and since he actually thought he invited Theo to live with him but later found out that was the dream, he figured he should just let him stay. It seems to be going ok for the most part. They haven’t completely talked about that whole night in the bedroom, but to be fair Theo got a job and Liam just wanted to make sure no other witches came back to haunt them.

Thankfully there was only one. 

He heads downstairs and sees his dad making breakfast.

“Hey Liam. Excited to finally be done?” His dad asks.

“Yea but kind of worried to get out of beacon hills? I mean what’s Malia and Theo going to do without us? “ Liam smiles.

He is sure they will be fine or at least he hopes they won’t kill each other, that is. 

He heads out to Mason’s car in the driveway. 

“Dude!!! Almost done finally. “ Masons says in excitement. 

Liam smiles at his best friend. He looks in the rear view mirror while Mason backs out of the driveway. He always checks when anyone else is driving. It’s not that he doesn’t trust others driving but honestly his mother always told him to. She is a bit paranoid with driving too. 

He looks behind him and frowns. 

“What’s up?” Mason asks him.

“Nothing I just thought I saw something for a second.” Liam informs him.

“Oh good. Your paranoia again.” Mason smiles at him.

He rolls his eyes. He has been a little jumpy since the dream incident. I mean it was rather creepy and Theo did pull him into his dream world with him. 

Deaton said it was due to their connection. Stiles wasn’t very happy to hear that but he is Stiles. 

He hears his phone buzz.

Theo: Scott says the whole gang is coming to your graduation. They say they need 20 seats? Are there even 20 people in the pack?” 🐺🙄

Liam: 😑 nope. It’s probably Lydia . She always over plans.

He loves his pack but seriously they can be a little over bearing sometimes. 

He gets to school and heads inside with Mason.

—————————————

After graduation finally ends they head back to the Mcall’s house to hang out. He says finally because the pack was seriously embarrassing. Stiles kept telling everyone Liam was his kid.

They all decide to watch a movie and get a pizza. Lydia of course picks the movie and they end up watching The Notebook . Again.

He gets up a little while later to head to the bathroom. He washes his hands and looks at himself in the mirror. He looks really tried. 

————————————-

Theo can’t possibly get more annoyed at Stiles right now. Stiles has been sending secret texts for the past 3 months. He keeps checking to see if there is a repeat of the “ bedroom incident. “ 

It’s not really his fault though. Liam initiated it but somehow Stiles blames him for it. He sighs.

He sees Liam come out of the bathroom and sit back down next to Scott.

Theo wonders if he should talk to Liam about this whole “bedroom incident?” 

He looks over and sees Liam arguing with Corey.

“I’m just saying it shouldn’t matter if Mason and I want to go to college together. I mean why wouldn’t we? Why are you mad ? Is it because Mason didn’t pick the college your going to?” Corey says annoyed.

He sees Liam extend his claws. He quickly gets up and runs over to him. 

“Liam come on. Let’s go outside.” Theo offers.

Liam looks at him for a minute and sighs. He retracts hit claws and walks outside with Theo.

“So you seemed stressed? “ Theo says.

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I just am really stressed about going to college and now I have to watch beacon hills from like 8 hours away.” He informs Theo.

“You really don’t. Malia and I will be here. It’s not a big deal. I mean I think we got it.” He offers.

He gets Liam puts a lot of pressure on himself.

Liam smiles at him.

“You know your one of the few I actually like.” Liam says.

“Uh thanks? I think. “ Theo laughs.

Liam can be so weird sometimes. 

————————

Liam heads home with Theo in his truck. He doesn’t feel as stressed about going away anymore. He is sure Theo can handle it. 

He looks over at Theo and wonders what it would have been like if he was actually taken over? That is a scary thought.

They get to Liam’s house and walk inside. He heads up to bed. He looks into his room and looks at the night light. What a child Liam is.

“Hey Theo?” He asks.

“Yea? “ Theo says back.

“Um, can you stay in here with me tonight? Kind of feeling weird.” Liam admits.

“Yeah sure.” Theo says.

They get into Liam’s bed and lay down.

Liam sighs. That witch thing must of really messed with his head. Theo seems to be handling it so well though. He barely batted an eye after Liam got him back.

Theo seems to have always been though, considering his life and past.

Theo turns over and looks at him.

“You good? “ Theo asks him.

“Yea I’m good Theodore.” Liam smiles.

“Yea no.“ Theo says.

He laughs.

He decides this is probably a bad idea but you know Liam also made a bad decision with the bedroom incident too. So whatever.

He slides over to Theo and kisses him gently. Theo seems to freeze up for a second but soon relaxes.

Liam continues to kiss him and gently slides his hand towards Theo’s jeans. Theo sighs.

Theo trembles a bit but soon calms down once he strokes his cheek.

Maybe he could get used to this.


	2. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo may think he is actually losing his mind now. Liam seems to know something may be off.

Theo really is not a huge fan of movies or movie theaters for that matter. He is not sure why, but he just never got into it like everyone else. Maybe living with the dread doctors made movies not as enjoyable for him. They were clearly the closest thing to a horror movie you can get and everything else just seems too not be comparable to it.

He sighs.

He finishes getting ready and heads out to his truck. Liam is already in the passenger seat waiting for him. Theo starts backing up when he feels Liam shift uncomfortably.

“You ok?” Theo asks.

“Yeah sorry. I just think I am really tired lately. “Liam tells him.

That is understandable. Scott left Liam in charge of everyone while he is in college and Liam has been treating it like its his only life’s purpose. He is hard on himself sometimes.

They pull into the movie theatre and meet Corey and Mason at the ticket booth. 

“Do we REALLY have to see this one?” Corey pleads to them.

“Yea, why not? Don’t tell me you have been through everything with us and now are afraid of a scary movie Corey?” Liam teases him.

Corey shakes his head. Mason smiles and takes his hand.

They get into the movie theatre and the movie has already started. No one in this pack is ever on time. 

Halfway through, Theo decides he is bored. Some axe murderer killing people is not really something that scares him. He does not really get scared too easily. Never has. He gets up and decides to take a break.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Liam whispers.

“No, I am ok.” Theo tells him.

He gets outside the theatre room and decides to walk around really quick.

“Theo”

He turns around. What was that? 

He shakes it off and decides maybe he should head back into the movie now.

“Theo”

Ok, no he is mad. Clearly one of them is trying to mess with him and he does not appreciate it. He walks towards the noise. He does not see anyone. He frowns.  
He heads into the bathroom but no one is in there. Maybe he needs to get some sleep. Clearly, he is losing his mind.

He investigates the mirror and sees his own reflection. The reflection moves it eyes to look behind him.

Wait, did his eyes in the mirror look somewhere else? He walks over to the mirror and looks at himself again. 

He starts moving his hands and eyes to see the reflection mirroring his movements. Clearly, he has lost his mind. He sighs again. 

“Theo.”

He quickly spins around to see Liam looking at him. 

“Liam. You scared the hell out of me!” He snarls.

“Sorry… you have been gone a while. I was just checking on you. Are you alright?” Liam asks him.

“Yea, I just need sleep.” Theo admits.

“Alright well we can leave. Corey is pretty mad at Mason for making him watch the movie and its not very good anyway. “Liam tells him. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They get back to Liam’s house and head upstairs to go to bed. Well Liam does. Theo is sitting in the living room debating if he has lost his mind. It is not like he is afraid or anything, but he normally does not see things that aren’t there. Maybe that whole dream thing really messed with his mind after all.

He goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looks up and sees himself looking back at him. The reflection is way too far away. He looks behind him and looks back at the mirror. What the hell? The reflection looks like it is about 10 feet back from where it should be. What is wrong with him today?

He reaches out and touches the mirror. The reflection does the same, but it is still much farther away then what he is used to seeing in this mirror. It moves a step towards him. 

Theo really is not afraid of anything. Like he said he lived with the dread doctors, he tried to take over Scott’s pack, he lived through the ghost riders, the war, and that weird witch dream. Nothing has ever phased him very much. However, looking at himself moving in the mirror towards him was rather unsettling. 

He steps backward and falls into the bathtub. He accidently takes down the shower curtain.

“Theo what is going on?” Dr. Greyer asks him. He sees Liam’s dad looking at him confused.

“Sorry. I uh thought I saw something in the mirror.” Theo admits.

Dr. Greyer raises his eyebrows at him. 

Theo decides he should probably go to bed. He heads upstairs to his own room. He does not want to disturb Liam. He lays down and tries to sleep. However, sleep does not come too easily tonight.

He pulls out his phone and considers texting someone he cannot really stand. He cannot bother Liam though, or Mason, or Corey, because they are asleep. He is the only person he knows would be up at his hour because their crazy and spastic.

Theo: Hi 

Stiles: Yes

Theo: Do you know anything about losing your mind?

Stiles: Is this a joke? What the fuck do you want Raeken?

He sighs. Whatever. He knows that Stiles is still not his biggest fan. Scott had to tell Stiles to start being nice to Theo, because Stiles was always so snippy with him. He cannot really blame him. It is not like he has been the most trustworthy person in the past. It does bother him though. Sometimes he wonders if his parents remember him at all. Did they stop looking for him? Did they wonder what happened to him after the dread doctors took him?

Theo: I think I am hallucinating.

Stiles: :D 

Theo: THIS IS NOT A JOKE STILES. I AM BEING SERIOUS.

Stiles: What are you seeing?

Theo: Myself?

Stiles: ?

Theo: In a mirror.

Stiles: OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. GOODNIGHT.

He puts his phone away. How does he explain this? He looks over to see a figure in the doorway.

He jumps up.

“Sorry! I heard your phone going off.” Liam tells him.

“Sorry. I was texting Stiles.” He tells Liam.

“Oh? “Liam looks confused.

Yeah, he knows that sounds odd and weird. Since when does he text Stiles. However, maybe he should tell Liam what is going on though? He looks at Liam. Wait? His phone was on silent.

“Yeah, I asked for help with my history project. I mean Stiles is crazy, but he is a straight A student.” 

Liam laughs. 

Theo does not sleep that night. He is not sure what he is waiting for to happen.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Theo has been acting really weird. He keeps telling Liam he is fine, but he looks tired all the time. He knows he is barely sleeping, and he will not look at himself in mirrors anymore. He knows that sounds crazy, but Theo was sort of conceited sometimes. It really is not like him to never look at his reflection again. He wants to ask him about it, but Theo is pretty closed off as a person.

He sees Theo pull up to pick him up from his part time job he got this summer. Only 1 more month until he goes off to college. He is going to miss Theo actually. Well, a lot really. He is not sure if he should talk to him about it yet though. Theo seems so off, and he is not great at expressing his feelings. He does not want to scare him away or anything.

His phone goes off.

Mason: You ever going to have the talk with Theo?????? 😊 

Liam rolls his eyes.

Mason is so ridiculous sometimes. He gets into Theo’s truck and sees Theo back up without looking in any mirrors. A car blares their horn at them narrowly avoiding them.

“THEO.” Liam complains.

“Sorry. Only tired.” Theo admits.

“Do you want to talk about what’s going on with you?” Liam asks him.

“Nothing is going on. I am just stressed about going to community college and then work.” Theo snaps at him.

“OK, well you know you are transferring after a year, right? You can be closer to one of us. Its going to be fine.” Liam tries to be reassuring but it does not appear to be working.

“Yea I know.” Theo says.

“How about you pull off into the preserve? “Liam ask him.

Theo pulls into the preserve and parks the car. He looks at Liam waiting for him to say something. 

He does not really feel like talking right now and it seems like Theo is under a whole lot of stress. He climbs over to Theo’s side of the car.

Theo shuts him down. 

Well then. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Theo thinks he may be losing his mind. He cannot sleep. He cannot look in mirrors anymore for fear that his own reflection cannot be trusted. He is losing it and he knows it. He can’t trust anyone. Its ridiculous. 

Corey yelled at him the other day because he shoved the boy away from him when he thought Corey was going to hit him. Turns out, he was just reaching for something beside Theo. He clearly needs a shrink. 

He pulls out his phone and dials.

“Hey what’s up?” Lydia says to him warmly.

“Lydia.”

“What’s wrong? Your voice says your upset.” Lydia says.

Lydia and him have gotten a lot closer recently. He would even go as far to say she is his best friend, not that she considers him that of course. However, she is still really nice to him and he appreciates her input on everything. 

“I think am going crazy.” Theo admits.

“Why?” Lydia asks.

“I can’t look at mirrors anymore. I think I keep seeing myself in the mirrors, but like not me. It keeps moving and acting like it is separate from me. I also thought I heard voices at one point. I know that is not possible, but I just wanted to know if you knew what it could be? I cannot sleep and I find myself just not wanting to deal with anyone. “He tells her.

“Ok, maybe your really stressed out? It sounds like you just may be feeling effects from life. Maybe the dread doctors have caught up to you and this is just the manifestation of it?” Lydia informs him.

“I don’t know. It does not feel that way. It feels like it is coming to get me. Like I see it in the mirror and every time I see myself, it is closer and closer to me. “Theo says.

“Theo it is a reflection. It is supposed to be close to you. “Lydia explains to him.

“I know but it started like far away. Like too far. It was not close up in the mirror like a regular reflection. Now every time I look in the mirror it is closer than before. It is to the point where I will not look at it anymore. I am afraid it is trying to catch up to me?” Theo feels like an idiot right now. 

He feels like he is 5 years old begging for comfort from his mother. When did this happen to him?

“OK, well if you’re that worried about it why don’t I talk to Deaton? I will do some research on it too. I am not sure what you mean since I am not seeing it. Maybe I can talk to Stiles and I can see what he thinks?” She says.

He knows she is trying to be helpful but Stiles is not anyone he really wants around right now. Theo already feels like he is losing it and apparently, he has lost the part of him that is affected by anything. He really does not want Stiles knowing that and gloating in his face.

“Um, no. I really would rather keep it between you, Deaton, and I. Please?” Theo asks.

Since when does he asks for permission? He has clearly gone soft and it is Liam’s fault. Maybe if he did not actually like Liam it would not be this way.

“OK. Maybe talk to Liam then and I will talk to Deaton. I will do research and get back to you?” Lydia tells him. 

“I would rather Liam not know anything either.” Theo admits to her.

“Why? Don’t you guys live together and isn’t he like the closest person to you?” Lydia seems confused.

“So that is another thing I wanted to bring up. He seems off. “Theo informs her.

“In what way?” Lydia asks.

“So it is Liam and everything but he acts weird. He seems to be more possessive than normal and he seems to always be watching me. I cannot explain it. It is like when I look him in the eyes, I see Liam, but I also see something else?” 

“I am not really sure what you mean. However, he may sense that your off too. That could be why he is watching you? As far as possessiveness goes you have never really been with anyone before. Technically you guys are not even together. So maybe your just feeling freaked out because its all new to you?” Lydia explains.

“I don’t know.” He says.

“Maybe talk to Mason? Mason is his best friend. I am sure he would know if Liam is off? I will get back to you tomorrow on what I find out, but to be honest what it really seems like is your just feeling guilty about your past. I think you should talk to someone.” Lydia tells him.

He hangs up with Lydia and debates talking to Mason. What if Mason tells Liam or Corey?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Liam gets up and goes to grab the food with Corey. 

Theo looks at Mason debating if he should actually talk to him about what Lydia said.

“So, you going to stare at me all night, or are you going to say what you want to say?” Mason asks him.

“Ok, I gotta talk to you, but PLEASE PLEASE promise not to tell anyone. I talked to Lydia and she is talking to Deaton, but until I know what this is I want to keep it secret.” Theo tells him.

“Ok.” Mason says.

“So, have you noticed anything off about Liam recently?” Theo asks.

“Yes, I am pretty sure you and him should talk about what is going on with you two. You know Liam, he is an idiot sometimes. Maybe you should talk to him.” Mason offers.

“No, not that. I cannot really think about that right now. What I mean is Liam seems off to me and I feel off too. Like I keep hallucinating and seeing things in the mirror. Lydia thinks I am feeling guilty about my past and maybe I am, but I also feel like Liam is off even more. He watches me all the time and when I look at him…….” Theo tries to explain.

Corey and Liam come back to the table and set the food down. 

Mason smiles at Corey and starts eating his food.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Maybe this was a mistake, but he needs to sleep at some point. 

Theo pulls into the Hewitt’s driveway and grabs his bag out of the back.

He knocks on the door and Mason’s mom lets him in. He goes up to Mason’s room.

“So, are you sure that Liam won’t ask where you are?” Mason asks him.

“I think so. I told him I am working late at the clinic.” Theo informs him.

“Maybe you just need sleep man. I mean we all have been through a lot you know. It is ok to need to talk to someone. We all need it. I do not know if hiding everything from the pack is the way to go. “Mason tells him.

He knows that, but he also knows that he is not completely crazy. Or he does not think he is.

He gets ready for bed and avoids the mirror as always. He hears his phone go off.

“Hey, are you alright Theo?” He hears Liam says.

“Yea, I am okay. Just working.” Theo lies. 

“Ok, I will see you later then.” Liam says.

He sounds pretty sad. Theo feels bad but he feels like he cannot trust anyone anymore.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

10 minutes earlier:

“I feel really bad about betraying trust and all, but I feel my loyalty is really with you. I mean you are my best friend, and the guy looks like he barely sleeps. He is now saying we cannot tell anyone, and he apparently does not trust you. Like I do not know what to do. Lydia is supposedly trying to help him. I am worried about him.” Mason says. 

“I understand. Thanks for telling me. I will handle it.” Liam sighs and hangs up with Mason.

Clearly this was worse than he thought.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“So apparently they blamed their shadow self for their crimes.” The professor says.

He raises his hand.

“Yes, Mr. Stilinski? What can you possibly have to add now? “His professor says.

Stiles ignores that last jab and decides to ask his question anyway.

“Um, so like what is the shadow self?” Stiles asks.

“Well clearly it is someone who is blaming their actions on something else to be excused from their crime. “The professor says.

“Ok, but like what do they mean when they say it?” Stiles asks.

The man glares at him. He does not get why he gets so annoyed when he asks questions. It is a class you know.

“Well, in theory shadow self is the unknown part of a person. It is the unconscious mind that is not aware of the actions. It is a negative part of the soul. “His professor explains. 

“So, they are saying their unconscious self made them do these crimes and they were not aware of it?” Stiles asks.

“If you believe in that thing, then yes. However, some say you can tap into the shadow part of you. They also say that if you do, sometimes the shadow takes over. Where the lines get blurred though, is that technically the shadow is you. So, if it is you then can you really say it wasn’t your fault?” The professor says.

Hmmmm.

He makes a note to ask Lydia about it. Not that anyone is walking around as a shadow self, but it is an interesting thing to know. It is Beacon Hills.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Theo, it is okay I promise.” Lydia explains to him.

“Your fucken telling me to go into the bathroom and look into the mirror and see if my reflection does anything. This is what I am trying to avoid!” Theo feels pretty angry at this point. 

“I know, but when I talked to Deaton, he explained that he thinks you may just be feeling guilty about your past, so it may help if you can tell me what you see because I can’t see it. I will be right on the phone with you the entire time. I promise. “Lydia says reassuringly.

Why is it that whenever Theo has a problem, he is the one that is crazy, but no one else in this pack is? He cannot have issues that are real and need to be dealt with? They must be Theo and his guilt for his past life?

He walks into the bathroom and turns the light on. He looks at the mirror. He feels like he may have a panic attack but tries to calm down.

“You see anything?” Lydia asks.

He looks at his reflection and it looks normal. It is not too far away, and it is not doing anything weird. Maybe he is crazy. 

“Run” his reflection says.

He stumbles backwards and leaves the bathroom. He forgets the stairs and almost stumbles down them.

“THEO THEO WHAT IS WRONG?” He hears Lydia yelling.

“Theo are you okay?” 

He sees Liam looking at him with concern. Liam lets go of Theo and looks at Mason. 

Mason is looking at Theo like he has lost his mind.

Why is Liam here? 

He glares at Mason who is now looking at the floor.

He sighs. Great.


	3. Merging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to figure out what is happening with Theo. They find a body.

“The shadow can overwhelm a person and its persona, and the conscious mind can become shocked and confused. Confrontation with the shadow creates a standstill. It follows a descent, however one who can descend can also ascend. It does not have to mean the shadow, or darker side emerges. However, if you are not aware of what it is, then that is when we have a descent.” M.D on the shadow self. 

Stiles sighs. 

He does not really understand what that is supposed to mean? Is it saying that the shadow side is not always bad? Is it saying that their the same and can be controlled by the person themselves? It looks like it is assuming their one in the same, but if their one in the same how can one say they had no idea what was happening? 

He dials Lydia.

“Hey.” Lydia says.

“Hi, I just had a question on something? Have you heard of something called a shadow? “Stiles asks.

“Uh, in what context?” Lydia asks him.

Stiles explains what was brought up in class. He explains what he found. He is not really sure what he is asking here. It is not like he is expecting to encounter a crime with a shadow, but he is always curious about new things. 

“I think there are 2 different theories If I remember correctly. The one you are talking about is shadow psychology which is more Jung’s theory. Freudian theory is slightly different. Freud refers to it as a side that disobeys morals and social behavior. Jung sees it as a darker side. Like an evil side? I mean if I am remembering my class that is. But, I mean there is also the shadow dimension? That is the third form of limbo. It has the mirror being the first and the dream being 2nd. Shadow is 3rd and its like a scary alternate world. However, that is getting into supernatural things.” Lydia explains.

“I mean Lydia we are supernatural here. Or some of us are. “Stiles says.

“WHAT A MINUTE!” Lydia shrieks.

“yes Lydia?” Stiles asks cringing.

“Mirror realm?” Lydia says.

“Am I missing something?” Stiles ask confused.

“Well, Theo told me he was seeing things in the mirror. “Lydia explains. 

“Oh yea, he said something about a mirror the other day, but he said it was himself, so I blew him off.” Stiles admits.

“Yea, me too. However, what if their connected? Maybe not as we thought originally, but I mean the supernatural is still unknown about a lot of things, right? “Lydia says.

“So, your saying Theo is seeing a real person in the mirror? This is even scarier than that crazy witch dream or whatever that was.” Stiles says.

“I am not sure if he is seeing anything. However, it may be that he is seeing something in his mind. People are not reliable Stiles. We forget we tell stories through our own perspectives and what we feel. So, it does not mean he ACTUALLY saw something. He may have, but it does not mean it was ACTUALLY THERE. “Lydia points out.

"So, it’s in his mind? “Stiles asks.

“Maybe it’s his subconscious talking to him. “Lydia says.

“Why would his subconscious need to talk to him like that? Like clearly it wants his attention, but why? What does that mean? “Stiles asks.

“I am going to call Scott. “Lydia says. 

“OK, I am going to call Deaton because I don’t know what is happening, but it sounds like there is a problem if Theo’s own mind is afraid.” Stiles says. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Liam stares at Theo who is sipping his tea. 

He looks at the clock. It has been like 2 hours since Theo had almost fallen down the stairs. He is not sure what is going on, but he feels terrible that he can’t sleep. Also, he feels awful Theo seems to think everyone is out to get him or something.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Liam asks.

“Nope.” Theo says.

Liam sighs.

Mason just shrugs and loads the dishwasher. 

“Can you at least try to talk about it so I can help you?” Liam asks.

“What do you want me to say? I saw myself in the mirror ok. It told me to run and it scared me. It also keeps getting closer every time I look at it. Clearly, I have lost my mind. “Theo explains.

Liam feels his phone go off.

Stiles: Shadow????? Shadow realm???? Shadow side??? Both???? I am not sure what it is happening but maybe that has something to do with Theo? Lydia called me and he is bugging out or something.

Liam frowns.

“Shadow realm. Mason can you look that up?” Liam asks.

“Yea, I will tomorrow. I am going to sleep but I am on it.” Mason explains. 

Mason heads upstairs.

Liam looks at Theo. Theo looks very shaken up. 

“Maybe we can look in the mirror again? Maybe it will say something else? Run is pretty vague. We deal with things all the time. “Liam points out.

“I am not looking in any more mirrors tonight Liam. I also do not know why I should be running. I am not afraid of things. Although apparently, I am afraid of myself now. “Theo grumbles.

Liam is getting worried. Theo is not normally like this and he feels like he does not even want to try to resolve what is happening.

“Ok, well I am going to go to bed. Are you sleeping soon?” Liam asks.

“I will shortly. “Theo says.

Liam sighs and heads upstairs. 

He does not feel like going back to his house. Mason normally lets him stay here whenever he wants. It will be fine. Plus, it seems like Theo needs them tonight. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Theo is rather annoyed. Shadow realm? It is not the shadow realm. He knows what that is, and this is not what this is. That would have to imply there are different dimensions which he doesn’t believe in. At least not in the way most people do.

Since when does Liam not use his night light? Liam has been freaking out recently about the whole dream incident. Liam is really embarrassed about it, but he claims if he sleeps in the dark he can’t sleep well. Apparently, he must be fine at Mason’s. 

His phone rings.

“Hello there.” Stiles says.

“What Stiles?” Theo says.

“So, I talked to Lydia. The I did research and then I talked to Deaton. I mean I am not sleeping anyway so I talked to Deaton and he does not know what it is, however, I believe you. “Stiles says.

“Really? “

Theo is kind of surprised since Stiles still has major trust issues with him for his past deeds. 

“Yes, I was the nogitsune for a while and that was in a weird dream like state. Or maybe it was more of a takeover? I am not sure, but the point is, nothing surprises me anymore. So maybe we can figure this out. Lydia seems to think it is the shadow realm or something crazy and then she said maybe its all in your head and nothing is there. I think both theories are wrong.” Stiles says to Theo.

“Ok, and this helps us how?” Theo asks irritated. 

“Well, it means we start over. Now that I believe you, I can figure it out. I can figure out anything. “Stiles says.

Theo rolls his eyes. 

“Go to bed and I will call you tomorrow.” Stiles says.

Sleep yea ok. He hangs up.

He lays down on his mattress Mason set up for him. He looks around the room. This is so annoying. What is he 5? He does not believe in scary stories. What if everyone is right? Maybe it is all in his head and he is punishing himself because of his past murders or something. Why would he tell himself to run though?

He tries to rack his brain to see if he is missing something. He does not think he is. He sees something shift. He looks over at the door. 

Liam walks in.

“Could you not do that when you know I am losing it here?” Theo says angrily.

“Sorry, I heard you in here so now I can’t sleep.” Liam says and comes over and sits on the floor next to him.

“Also, Mason said you don’t trust me, so I feel like we have to talk this out.” Liam says.

Mason has really turned about to be an unreliable friend. He is just telling everyone everything apparently. Although he really cannot blame them because he did try to kill everyone before. Well technically he tried to kill Scott, but still. He wonders if anyone is ever actually going to trust him someday.

“It is not that I don’t trust you. It is just I do not trust anyone right now. I feel like I am not a reliable source right now. I see things that aren’t there, and I don’t know who is actually trying to help or not.” Theo says.

“Well look at me and tell me what you see? You said you look at me and think I am not me? What do you see?” Liam asks.

Theo looks at Liam. 

He does not see anything weird. He just sees Liam and his concerned face. Maybe he needs a shrink after all.

“You look fine Liam. Maybe I just need sleep.” Theo says.

Liam stays in the room that night. Not that Theo really sleeps, but it is nice someone else is in there. 

He almost feels safe. Almost.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Unknown POV:

This is getting really hard to handle. 

I mean everyone is always meddling in everyone’s affairs. No one can deal with any problem by themselves. Apparently, I was not thinking clearly. Apparently, I have to take a step back. I have to form a plan. I need to remember the end result. I should have known everyone is getting involved. 

It is not a big deal though. I can handle it. I just have to play a little harder and redirect my time and energy to something else. I think that is the only way to get my end result. I feel bad though. I mean It is not like I am trying to cause a rift, but at the same time I can fix it once it is over. I can fix what is breaking. 

Plus, broken is okay. I like broken.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The pack is standing around Deaton’s clinic trying to figure out what is going on in Beacon Hills. 

“So, it was in the river?” Lydia asks.

“Yea, they found the body in the river. “Deaton explains.

Fantastic. 

“Are you sure it’s not a regular crime? “Theo asks.

“It has claw marks. Cleary it was an animal. However, we all know what type of animal attacks are around here. “Deaton explains.

Theo looks at Liam. 

Whatever is going on it will have to wait. He is not going to let other people start dying off while he figures out his mirror problem. 

“OK, well how about Theo and Liam go and see if they find any clues near where she was found. Mason you try to talk to the sheriff about what we know so far. Lydia, Stiles, and I can do research from school.” Scott says from Deaton’s speakerphone.

“What about me? “Malia asks.

“You can go with Corey and see if you can find any witnesses that were there that night. Supposedly it was near a party so maybe someone saw something. “Scott says.

Theo walks out to his truck. He is waiting for Liam to say his goodbyes. His goodbyes are normally really drawn out. It is not like he is not going to see people again. He looks in his rearview mirror and sees blood everywhere. He spins around and then sees his normal seats.

What?

He looks back at the rearview mirror and sees himself crawling towards him. 

Theo scrambles out of the car and shuts the door. 

“Are you okay?” Liam asks him while he walks out. 

“I think so.” Theo says unsure.

He makes Liam drive and avoids any mirrors.


	4. Disturbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is talking to himself and gets carted off to Eichen.
> 
> Stiles asks for help.

Theo and Liam get to the river and look around. 

There is no scent of anything or no evidence to figure out what is going on, or who it may have been. 

Theo investigates the water. He is not really sure if he expects to find anything, but he figures it couldn’t hurt. He sees his own reflection. 

“THEO WHAT ARE YOU DOING? “Liam asks concerned.

“Nothing, just looking to see if I can find anything in there. Why?” He asks.

“You were talking to yourself.” Liam informs him.

“What was I saying? “He asks confused.

He does not remember talking to himself. He was just looking into the river. Why would he not remember talking to himself? He looks at Liam who is looking at him like he has lost his mind. He probably has really. 

“You said help.” Liam says. 

“Help? Theo asks.

“Yea. You said it over and over again. Then you started yelling at your reflection in the water. “Liam says slowly.

Liam and Theo do not say much on the way back. 

Obviously, Liam is pretty freaked out. He makes Liam drive again on the way back. He googles talking to yourself and mirrors. He is not really seeing much on it though. He sees a bunch of things about schizophrenia, which he is certain he does not have, and then he sees things about people being stressed out and having mental break downs. That maybe it. He seems to be having a break down.

They get back to Liam’s house and he sees Liam’s parents waiting for him. 

“I will be up in a second. You can go upstairs.” Liam says.

Theo nods and heads upstairs. He keeps googling on his phone to see if he can find anything else out. Nothing is helping. 

He sees Liam looking at him from the doorway.

“Um, so I talked to my parents and they thought it may be a good idea for you to stay in Eichen for a while. I tried to talk to them about it but in the end, I am thinking they may be right. It seems like you may be having a breakdown and maybe the doctors there can help you.” Liam says. 

He looks at Liam. 

Eichen? Isn’t that the place where they almost killed Lydia twice and Stiles once? Why would he go to Eichen?

“Liam I am not going to that place. Have you lost your mind?” Theo says in frustration.

“I know but I talked to some of the pack and they agreed. “Liam admits.

Who is agreeing to put Theo in Eichen? Why would they jump to that already? He has not hurt anyone, and it is not like that place is safe. Would they allow the rest of them to be put there? 

He feels a pit in his stomach. It was silly to assume that everyone has forgiven him or that he would think that he maybe could be an ally to them. 

“I am not going to Eichen Liam.” Theo says.

“I figured you would say that, but the thing is they only need 3 signatures to involuntarily put someone away. We have 5. It is only temporarily. Until we figure this out. “Liam says apologetically.

“5? Who is the 5 people that agreed to put me in that place?” Theo says indignantly.

“Me, my parents, Corey, and Mason.” Liam says.

He cannot believe this. Everyone is just allowing him to go off to some death house and everyone is ok with this. He cannot get locked into Eichen. If he gets locked up, he may never get out. Plus, how can he figure out what is going on if everyone in there is just as crazy as him.

“You have been breaking mirrors. Seeing things that are not there, talking to yourself, and now a werewolf killed someone. I mean I just want to help you. I don’t think you are aware just how much you have gotten away from reality.” Liam tells him.

“That doesn’t mean I killed anyone. I would remember.” Theo says in anger.

He has to think fast. Clearly, everyone is about to just haul him off somewhere. Theo has always been good in a bind and able to survive. He quickly gets up and shoves Liam out into the hallway. It takes Liam off guard, so he stumbles backwards. 

“THEO WAIT.” Liam says.  
T  
heo slams the door and jumps out the window. Probably should have thought that through but what other choice did he have. He hits the ground hard. It hurts a lot, but he will heal. He scrambles to get up and runs into Stiles.

“Stiles what?” Theo says.

“Why are you jumping out of windows and why are you about to slash me with your claws? “Stiles asks concerned.

Theo puts his claws away.

Theo and Stiles turn around and see a van pull up. 3 men in white uniform get out. 3 cop cars also pull up behind it.

Sheriff Stilinksi gets out of one of the cars. 

“Theo I am sorry to do this, but unfortunately we have enough people to back up that you are not well.” The sheriff states.

Theo extends his claws. 

“Dad wait. I uh. I mean the thing is I don’t know if this is a good idea.” Stiles says.

The sheriff looks at him with raised eyebrows. 

“Since when do you care about what happens to Theo and why are you not at the academy? “Sherriff Stilinksi asks.

“I don’t. I mean I do. I mean I do not know. “Stiles says.

The sheriff rolls his eyes at his son. 

The men come over to Theo. Stiles looks at Theo. 

“I will get you out.” Stiles says.

“WHAT. I am not going in there Stiles.” He says.

“You can’t get crazy and hurt anyone. What would Liam think? I also cannot help you if you go back to violence. “Stiles says.

He considers his options. He up until recently has not trusted anyone at all. Mostly because he is not even sure about himself. He looks at Stiles. Stiles has always been very easy to read. He does not see any deception in his eyes. Also, it is not like he really has any other choice at this point. Everyone else thinks he is crazy. How did he end up with Stiles of all people as an ally in this? He has really lost his mind.

He sighs and goes with the people in the van.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?” Stiles yells at the 3 boys.

“I mean he is clearly losing it. We were afraid that he may the one that killed that person. We did not know what else to do!" Liam explains.

Corey and Mason are avoiding Stiles gaze and are looking at the floor.

Stiles cannot stand anyone at this point. Since when do they send people off to Eichen? 

He storms away from them and considers what to do next. He calls Scott. He explains everything that is going on. 

Silence.

“So, do you need me to tell you again?” Stiles asks unsure.

“I need you to tell me why your defending Theo? Also, why are we responsible for getting him out?” Scott asks confused.

“We are not. I just feel like we should figure out if there is something more going on. It affects us all you know. Plus, Lydia seems to be certain Theo would not kill anyone for no reason. “Stiles points out.

“So, he may have killed someone?” Scotts asks.

“We don’t know but that’s not the point.” Stiles attempts to explain.

“What is the point?” Scott asks.

“The point is I need help getting him out of there. I can’t figure out what is happening if I can’t talk to him and what if someone in that place kills him? Or what if whatever happens to him directly hurts us?” Stiles asks.

“I guess I am confused. Since when does what Theo do have anything to do with us? I know him and Liam are close, but he is not in the pack Stiles. Plus, if Liam signed off on it, that means he is worried about him. I just don’t think we should ignore that.” Scott points out.

“I …Lydia kind of likes him?” Stiles says. 

That is probably not the best way to prove his point, but he cannot believe he is even trying to defend fucken Theo Raeken. What has life come to.

“Stiles. “Scott says.

“I don’t know Scott ok. It is a feeling. “Stiles explains.

“I can’t go based on a feeling.” Scott admits.

"OK." Stiles says hanging up.

Stiles sighs. Of all the times to have to ask for help, is this really one of them?

He dials the number.

“Hello.” He hears a familiar voice say.

“Hi, do mind helping me break someone out of Eichen?” Stiles asks.

“UH. MAY I ASK SOME QUESTIONS.” Derek asks.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Theo looks around his room. He feels really down. He normally is not down but this is just an all time low for him at this point. He sighs. 

“Theo”

He looks around and sees no one there. He feels his skin crawl.

“Theo”

He gets up and tries to see outside of his room or really jail cell, if you ask him. He sees no one there. 

Ok, you can do this Theo. Maybe it is in your head? He tries to reassure himself. It was fine until he saw himself on the floor. 

He looks over and sees himself laying down on the floor, but his body is contorted. Come on Theo you are a werewolf. That does not reassure himself.

He stays at the wall just looking at the body. Is it going to move? He stares at for about five minutes and nothing happens. Maybe it is in his head. Then he hears it a wailing scream.

Lydia???

He turns and looks at the door again. He feels something behind him. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Stiles looks in the rearview mirror as he pulls in. He sees someone looking back at him.


	5. Break Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo gets broken out of Eichen house and Stiles attempts to figure out what’s going on.

“This is the worst idea you have ever had.” Derek says looking at Stiles.

“Uh it’s not actually. Remember the car? “ Stiles says.

“Why would they believe I’m his guardian? I’m 6 years older than him.” Derek complains.

“Yes but as long as your 21 older, you can be. Just say your his cousin and he is mentally unstable so you are in charge of his affairs. Then explain that traitors signed off on taking him away.” Stiles says.

“You know you can go to jail for forging this paperwork you know. “ Derek points out.

“Yes well I already figured I would be in jail by the time Scott and I graduated. So I am actually doing super well. My time is already running low.” Stiles says.

“Stiles, what if your wrong? “ Derek says.

“I’m not. “ Stiles says. 

Derek sighs.

———————————————————-

“Sorry Mr. Dunbar he doesn’t want to see you.” The orderly at the front desk says.

“Ok. Well did you tell him I was here?” Liam asks.

“He specifically said do not let Liam in.” The orderly points out.

“What about us?” Mason says .

The orderly looks at Mason and Corey.

She sighs and gets up.

He gets it. He knew Theo would be mad. He just didn’t know what else to do. Corey and Mason have been feeling guilty for the entire 24 hours that Theo has been in here. Corey begged them to go visit . Liam kind of figured it would be this way.

The orderly comes back.

“Mr. Bryant.” she asks.

“Yes.” Corey says.

“Congrats you have been chosen. Follow me.” The orderly says.

Corey looks at Liam and follows the orderly.

Liam tries not to feel jealous. Mason pats his shoulder.

“Maybe he just needs some time?” Mason says.

——————————————————

“Hey.”Corey says.

Theo glares at him. His ridiculous doctor said he had to let someone in. Something about it’s good for him. He picked Corey because he knew that he could ignore him without him pressing him for conversation. 

Corey sits down across from him. This really feels like a jail cell to him. 

“I get your mad.” Corey says.

Theo doesn’t say anything. 

“What is that?” Corey asks pointing to Theo’s hands. 

“Oh he tried to break out last night. We heard him screaming. When we tried to calm him down he tried to attack us. The doctor ordered him to be put in restraints until he is not a harm to anyone else.” The orderly says bored.

“Theo, look I know there is something going on ok? I also know that you seem to be really off. That’s why when Stiles called me I agreed to help.” Corey says.

Theo looks up at him. Corey slides a keycard and a file underneath the table to him. 

“How did you know I’d let you in?” Theo asks.

“I didn’t. I just hoped you would.” Corey says.

He gets up and follows the orderly out.

Theo contemplates if this is a trap or not. After last night, he is less then trusting of everyone. He can’t help but think he wouldn’t have made it if the staff didn’t come barging in due to his screams. What is he even supposed to do with this keycard? 

“You have one more visitor.” The orderly says.

He looks up and sees a guy sit drown.

“Hey cuz.” He says.

Theo raises his eyebrows at him. 

————————————————

Liam gets back to the car with Mason and Corey. He looks over and sees Stiles in his jeep.

“Stiles what are you doing here?” Liam asks walking over to him.

“Visiting.” Stiles says.

“In your jeep?” Liam asks. 

“Yea well what can I say? It’s one at a time.” Stiles says.

“Stiles if your planning something then it’s a bad idea.” Liam says.

“Oh really? You mean like you signing Theo over to this hell house? Or you pretending like you care?” Stiles says angry.

“What’s your deal?” Liam says.

“My deal? I know something is off. I can’t put my finger on it but I will figure it out. The Liam I know would have never send anyone away to this place.” Stiles says.

Liam smiles and walks away.

“Keep your friends close Liam.” Stiles says.

—————————————————

Theo watches as Derek explains to the head doctor that he was not informed of this admission. He remembers Liam talking about Derek a little. He doesn’t know him well. Liam always said he left pretty quickly after Liam joined the pack. It’s odd that Derek is back now. Wanting to help Theo of all  
people. He does get the sense though that Derek is really doing this for someone else.

The orderly walks over and takes his restraints off. He gets up to go follow Derek out.

“Mr. Raeken?” The orderly says.

Theo turns around and looks at her.

“Mr. Dunbar asked if we would keep you here for a while. I said it depends. He seemed disappointed.” The orderly says.

Theo feels chills and walks out.

“FINALLY .“ Stiles complains.

“Oh I’m sorry. It was taking a moment for them to look over the fake documents you made.” Derek grumbles.

Theo gets in the back and waits for them to say something.

“I think...” Stiles starts saying.

“I know.” Theo says.

“How long?” Stiles asks.

“Since the night of the theatre. “ Theo admits.

Stiles nods.

“You going to fill me in?” Derek asks.

—————————————-

A little while later their at Lydia’s dorm room.

“I just think that’s the best way to know. “ Lydia points out. 

“What if it gets me? “ Theo asks.

“You mean yourself?” Stiles asks.

Theo glares at him. He is not one to ever say no to something but this is not a normal situation. 

“Are you sure we can’t just tell Scott? “ Derek asks.

“I don’t know. I still don’t know what’s going on. I would rather be sure.” Stiles says.

Theo nods. He looks in the mirror and Lydia stands beside him.

He waits for about 5 minutes. Nothing happens.

“Maybe it doesn’t like company?” Stiles ask pointing to Lydia.

Derek rolls his eyes.

Theo looks in the mirror again. He hears a wailing.

He covers his ears and looks at Lydia.

“What?” Stiles asks cringing.

“I think it’s gone?” Lydia says.

“Gone? Meaning it was real? What does that mean? Theo has a twin?” Stiles says confused.

“No but it is not here anymore. I felt it.” Lydia says.

Theo is not sure what that means. So his weird self in the mirror is dead? Why and does that mean everything is ok now?

He looks back at the mirror. He sees the word help spelled upside down.

“Do you see that?” Theo asks.

“We all do.” Derek says.

———————————————————

“I must be missing something. Clearly I missed something. “ Stiles says to Lydia over the phone.

“Yes but what?” Lydia asks.

“I don’t know.” Stiles sighs.

He looks over his research about reflections. What is he missing? Theo’s weird self is gone but it still feels like something is not right. 

He feels like he wants to rip his hair out. He sees his classmate come in and sit down next to him.

“What are you reading? Max asks.

“I’m doing research on mirror reflections and that shadow thing the professor was talking about.” Stiles say.

“Why?” Max asks.

“Paper.” Stiles says. 

“You seem upset.” Max points out.

“I’m having trouble figuring it out I guess. I think I’m missing something.” Stiles says.

“Maybe I can help? I took a lot of psych classes.” Max says.

What the hell? Stiles explains everything he knows so far.

“Why do you take the theory that the mirror reflection is the evil side?” Max says.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks.

“Well there about 3 different theories but the only one that makes sense to me is Jung’s. He talks about the shadow self being the less moral side of you, but it doesn’t always mean it is evil you know? Plus the mirror is technically a way in to the shadow world. “ Max points out.

“Isn’t that a different theory?” Stiles asks.

“Well yes but they can be all connected somehow. Everyone just has their own interruptions of it. I always thought the shadow self of me was less moral, but wasn’t going to go out and kill someone you know? Some have even said that they watch you from the other side. They can merge with you but only if they want to. They also have darker sides. The shadow world if we believe in it, is the opposite of here. It can’t be fun to live there. But both people can’t be in both places. So you have to merge or you have to change places.” Max points out.

Stiles stares Max. He starts thinking back to what Lydia said. 

“I don’t know Stiles. It’s like he is always watching him you know? Like he appears every where when something is going to happen. He is really possessive . Or at least that’s what Theo said. He even thinks Liam has a weird look you know?“Lydia said.

“If the shadow self isn’t always bad. Do you think it can also be good? Or at least maybe try to help this world?” Stiles asks.

“I mean in theory yes. We forget we are only as good as we perceive. Who is to say that we are not the evil version in this world?” Max points out.

“So we , my narrator I mean in my paper, could be the evil one? I mean not anymore but they were. Which would mean the shadow was good? Which means he could have been trying to help his other version in this world?” Stiles asks. 

“Yea I guess. This is a really detailed paper.” Max says.

“Yea, one last thing. If we have another version of ourselves, is it safe to assume that both versions could like the same person?” Stiles asks.

“Uh I guess so. If we are our darker selfs or lighter selfs, it doesn’t mean that we just don’t have normal emotions too. It is still you I guess. So why would those emotions for someone else not be there in the other version of yourself.” Max asks.

“That’s it!” Stiles says. He gets up and runs out of class.

“MR. STILINSKI!“ The professor yells.

—————————————-

“I mean maybe it was saying help because it died?” Corey says.

“I mean maybe.” Theo says.

Corey has driven up to Lydia’s apartment and made up some excuse to Mason. He still hasn’t completely forgiven Corey, but maybe someday he will.

“So your file?” Corey asks.

“Yes but there wasn’t much in there.” Theo says.

Corey looks over the file. 

“It says here that you have a dark side but can choose to not use it?” Corey says.

“Yea I guess I’m still Theo.” He says.

He feels his phone go off.

Stiles: LIAM 

What does that mean?


	6. Don't Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone may not be who they say they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to finish this up so I can focus on my other story. Please leave feedback.

Liam sits on the floor and stares at the mirror. He looks at the word help and sees all his friends see it and then walk away.

He thought someone would have recognized that the other Liam was not him. He is not that much of an asshole. Why would Mason not know something is wrong? He has known him since they were kids. The first day he had hoped that someone would notice. Then the next day came and the next day. He is trying not to drown in his sorrow, but this world is not his. 

He put his head in his hands.

“I told you they wouldn’t know.” Imposter Mason says.

Liam looks up at this other version of his friend. Strictly speaking, he has not actually done anything wrong. He only creeps Liam out because everyone is so weird here. He saw Imposter Corey become invisible and steal money from an old lady. It was quite unnerving considering normal Corey barely speaks to anyone he does not know. 

“Yes, well I would have that thought that Theo would have known that was not me.” Liam says.

“It is you. Just the other version of you. You know shadow you. Technically the only thing he has not noticed is that it is the dark version of you.” Shadow Mason says.

“Well, the Theo here knew immediately.” Liam points out.

“Yea, but that Theo is dead now. It is your fault too.” Shadow Mason says.

“I did not know that my shadow side would kill the shadow Theo. I did not think that if he helped my Theo know something was wrong, then your Liam would find a way to kill him from my world. I thought he would have cared about him like I care about my Theo. Apparently the other me is just a psycho.” Liam says.

“He does. He cares about your Theo.” Shadow Mason says.

“Why mine?” Liam says.

“Well, your version of Theo did try to take over Scott’s pack and tried to kill Scott. The Theo here is not really like that. He is more like you.“ Shadow Mason says.

“So, he is replacing you guys?” Liam asks.

“Only the ones that are not as evil as him.” Shadow Mason says.

“Theo is not evil.” Liam says.

“Are you sure about that? I mean it seems like the Theo in your world is the dark side of him.“ Shadow Mason says.

No. He was manipulated by the dread doctors. “Liam says.

“You’re going to have to accept your stuck here.” Shadow Mason says, ignoring Liam's last statement.

“Why does it matter?” Liam asks.

“Because you’re the only version of my best friend I have left. Also, I am not like everyone else. I like this version of you better.” Shadow Mason says.

Apparently shadow Mason really is not all that evil in this world. He hacked into a few accounts and apparently sometimes steals cars. Obviously, Liam is not saying that is ok, but considering his version of himself murders people and forced him into this world, he cannot complain. Also, the rest of them are more violent like the other version of himself. It is really interesting to know that Mason’s darker side is just a thief in comparison to the other versions of his friends. 

“Mason, I can’t stay here.” Liam says.

“Well, you can’t be there with him at the same time, so what do you propose we do?” Shadow Mason asks.

“I don’t know. “Liam says. 

He feels like he has lost all hope. Shadow Mason pats his shoulder. 

Liam looks over at the mirror and out into the world that he used to know. He sighs and tries to hold in his tears. They will come. Someone has to come. 

He looks over and sees shadow Lydia screaming at a guy, cracking his skull. 

“Mason come here. Corey is looking for you.” Shadow Stiles says.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

What the hell is Stiles even talking about? He cannot say vague things and just expect him to get what he means. 

He looks over at Corey who is sleeping on the couch. He wonders if Mason will freak out when Corey does not make it home tonight. The doorbell rings.

Theo heads downstairs and opens the door. He was expecting a frantic Mason or something.

Liam smiles.

“Hi Theo.” Liam says.

“Liam what the hell do you want?” Theo snarls.

“I know your mad, but I want to explain myself. Can I come in?” Liam asks.

Theo considers shutting the door, but he did allow Corey in. So maybe he should hear Liam out. He opens the door enough for Liam to come in. He walks over to the living room and sits down. Liam sits next to him. Theo makes a point to move a little farther away.

“Well?” Theo says.

“Well, what?” Liam asks. 

“Are you going to say anything, or just sit there.” Theo says.

“So, I assume Corey is here? Mason was kind of worried earlier.” Liam points out.

“Yes.” Theo says rolling his eyes. 

If Liam is just going to change the subject, then he should not have let him in. Clearly, he is not remorseful at all, and just thinks it is acceptable to throw Theo in Eichen. He cannot believe Liam. He thought they understood each other better than that. 

Liam slides over to Theo. He touches his cheek and starts kissing him. Theo is still mad but kisses him back. Something feels off though. He seems a lot more aggressive than normal. He starts to pull away when Liam pulls him back into the kiss. He slides his tongue into Theo’s mouth and starts gently massaging his tongue. He feels Liam slide his hand up his shirt. Liam moves to Theo’s neck and starts to suck and kiss on Theo. Theo temporarily forgets he is mad at Liam, until he sees Liam in the mirror. 

He sees Liam standing in the mirror banging on it like he is trying to get out. The pulls away from Liam and tries to make sense of that is happening.

“What’s the matter?” Liam asks.

“Liam, what is going on? I do not understand why I was sent to Eichen or why I am seeing people in mirrors. I just saw you in the mirror just now. Am I losing it?” Theo asks. 

“I had to get rid of your shadow you. That is why I threw you in there. I did not want you to lose your mind and it to overpower you. I had no idea it would still find a way into Eichen.” Liam says.

“Shadow me?” Theo asks. 

“Yea. That is who you kept seeing in the mirror.“ Liam points out.

“I thought you didn’t believe me?” Theo asks.

“I knew everyone would think you were crazy, so I had to deal with it myself. It is the other version of you. You know like the shadow world? Stiles told me about it. I just needed time to get rid of it before it took you over. “Liam says.

“YOU KILLED ME.” Theo says. 

“I killed the other you. It wasn’t right.” Liam says.

“What does that mean?” Theo asks.

“It means that he was not what you are. He was wrong. He was a different version of you. He is the darker side. I did not want anyone else to get in. Especially dark Mason. That guy is hard to shake.” Liam says.

“I am confused. How do you know this?” Theo asks.

“I told you, Stiles. I did not tell anyone else yet. “Liam says.

Theo looks at Liam.

How can Liam kill him? Sure, it is not really him, but it still a different version of himself. He could never just kill another version of Liam. Also, Eichen? Is that really a needed part of the plan? What the hell.

“Liam…..I think you may be losing it.” Theo says.

“I am not crazy.” Liam says sharply. 

“I did not say you were crazy, but like I don’t understand how it is ok to send me away to Eichen so you can kill another version of me, but not tell anyone about it? I mean no offense, but I have been dealing with this for like 2 weeks and you have not said a word about it. You let me think I was losing my mind.” Theo says annoyed.

Liam frowns. He studies Theo in a way that makes Theo feel uneasy.

“Ok, I am sorry?” Liam says.

That does not sound very sincere. 

Theo frowns. He is very annoyed by this whole situation. Maybe he should call Stiles. He gets up and starts to walk up the stairs. He feels himself be pulled backwards.

“Theo wait.” Liam says. 

“What?” Theo says in frustration.

“I just don’t want to be alone right now. I mean I know your mad at me but this whole thing freaked me out.” Liam confesses.

Theo softens. He is still mad at Liam, but he was freaked out too. He cannot really blame him for being this way. Maybe he is being too hard on him.

“Ok, you can come upstairs.” Theo says.

Liam heads upstairs with him.

“Why is this so big? I thought it was an apartment?” Liam asks.

Theo laughs.

“It is Lydia. This is an apartment for her. “Theo says.

“HEY THEO.” Corey says. 

“Yeah?” Theo says.

“Can you come in here a minute. I want to talk to you.” Corey says.

“Ok. Be right back.“ Theo says to Liam. 

Theo goes over to the guest room and sees Corey looking nervous. Corey normally is a nervous person anyway, but he looks more nervous than usual.

“What’s wrong?” Theo asks him.

“WHO IS THAT?” Corey asks wide eyed.

“Uh. It is Liam. Are you ok Corey?” Theo asks. 

What the hell is wrong with everyone all of a sudden. They claim he is the one losing his mind but everyone else is acting bizarre. What is going on.

“No, It isn’t.” Corey says.

Theo raises his eyebrows at him.

“What do you mean it is not Liam?” Theo asks.

“Liam has been to Lydia’s apartment before. Why would he ask why it is so big if he has been here?” Corey asks.

Theo stares at Corey. He looks down at his phone and at the text from Stiles. 

“There is something off with Liam.” Theo says.

“YEAH, I KNOW. I WAS JUST TRYING TO SAY THAT.” Corey says.

“Shhh. I know. I knew something was off, but I didn’t think he was someone else.” Theo says.

“What is he?” Corey asks.

“I think he is what he was talking about. His shadow self. “Theo says.

“Then where is our Liam?” Corey asks.

“I don’t know but call Scott and Stiles. I have to be careful because I don’t know much about this.” Theo says. 

He goes back into the bedroom and sees Liam looking at a picture of Lydia and Stiles.

"Uh so change of plans. I think I’m going to head to Scott’s.” Theo says. 

“Why?” Liam asks.

“Because I miss him?” Theo says.

“When did Stiles and Lydia start dating again?” Liam asks, ignoring Theo’s last comment.

“Um after the ghost riders. Remember?” Theo says.

“Right. Weird. I always thought Stiles was more into Derek. “Liam says.

“OK. UM. “Theo says.

“I heard Corey in the other room Theo. I do have werewolf senses.“ Liam says calmly.

Probably should have thought that through. He looks around and tries to plan his escape route. He is not sure if this Liam is a good Liam or not. Well probably not actually. Since he did lock Theo in Eichen and killed another version of himself. 

“I don’t know why you’re freaking out.” Shadow Liam says.

“Maybe because you have been lying this entire time and I do not know where my Liam is?” Theo says.

“Your Liam? Correct me if I am wrong, but I thought nothing was official? Besides who cares anyway? I am right here.” Shadow Liam says.

“You’re not my Liam. Sorry but I do not want a replacement, thanks. Where is he?” Theo asks.

“Oh, he is probably hanging with the other crew. I felt he would fit in more there you know. I always thought this world was way better. I thought I fit in better. Plus, you and I are more alike anyway.” Shadow Liam says.

“NO, we are not.” Theo says glaring at him.

“Uh yes we are. In my world I took over Scott’s pack and you helped me do it. I am the Alpha there. Killing him was easy. Not too hard really.” Liam says.

"You killed the other Scott?” Theo says.

“Yea but don’t worry about it. He was not very nice there. Also, you caved and decided to let me by the Alpha instead.” Liam says.

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Theo asks.

“It was my idea. In my world you are really boring. You were easy to steer into taking over the pack.” Liam points out.

“You’re the me in your world, aren’t you?” Theo asks.

“Yea. My Theo was too much like your Liam here. He had to go. I was planning on keeping him, but when he decided to help your Liam get your attention here, I knew I had to take matters into my own hands.” Shadow Liam says.

“Wasn’t he like your ally though? “Theo says.

“Yea, until he got a conscious. “Liam says.

“I am the evil version of myself in this world? “Theo says dumbfounded.

“That is all relative really. I mean evil or good? What does that really mean. “Liam says.

“YOU KILLED SOMEONE. ACTUALLY 3 PEOPLE. ONE OF WHICH WAS THE GOOD VERSION OF ME APPARENTLY. “Theo says. 

“You seem upset.” Shadow Liam says.

Is this guy for real. He is talking about murdering people like he is playing a board game. Was he ever this bad? Even if he is the evil side of himself, he changed right? So maybe this one cannot be that bad? Or maybe they can change too.

“You know maybe your pack will forgive you? Maybe you can go back there and work it out. Redeem yourself?” Theo offers.

“Oh no I am good. I am actually bringing them all here and switching the rest of you over to the shadow realm. Except you of course. You are lucky enough to be the only one that is not replaceable. Although, I may keep your Mason here. My Mason back home is ok, but he seems to be annoyed at me recently. It is odd really. Maybe he doesn’t have much of an evil side.” Shadow Liam says.

“Are you insane. You can’t stay here, and you will give me back Liam.” Theo says.

“I told you not to call me that.” Shadow Liam says flashing his red eyes at Theo.

“Look dude, I am not your shadow Theo. Your eyes don’t scare me.” Theo scoffs.

Shadow Liam storms across the room and picks Theo up by his throat and shoves him backwards. He stumbles backwards into Corey who is standing in the hallway watching. 

Corey looks over at Theo and grabs his hands. He looks at Shadow Liam and sees a shadow of a human form outlined.

“Ah. Invisible, are we? That is fine. I will just go call Mason while I wait.” Shadow Liam says.

Corey looks at Theo. They run down the stairs and into Corey’s car. Corey frantically tries to find the keys inside of his pockets.

“Corey hurry up!” Theo says. 

“I AM TRYING. “Corey yells.

He looks on the floor and frantically starts checking his pockets again. Theo looks up and sees Shadow Liam walking out towards them. So, Theo may have underestimated Dark Liam apparently. Maybe he should have been slightly nicer than he was. 

Corey finally pulls out the key and slams it into the ignition. Theo feels himself ripped out of the car onto the driveway. 

“Corey go find Scott.” Theo yells at him.

Corey hesitates, but then floors the car into reverse and drives speeding down the road. Dark Liam looks over at Theo. Maybe this is the universe getting back at Theo for his misdeeds. Being killed by someone like him and the person who completed the original plan he had. Liam walks over to Theo and drags him over to porch.

“You know I had to do the same thing with my Theo. He got all mad at me and told me I was crazy too. He threw a tantrum just like your doing, but he was more crying about it than you are.“ Shadow Liam sneers.

Theo feels kind of bad for this other version of himself. Clearly, he should have told their version of Scott what was going on. No on could be worse than this guy if he considers dragging people around a form of affection. He also does not care what version of Mason he has as a friend, which is rather concerning. What a crappy friend. 

He shoves Theo onto the porch and stands on his throat. Theo tries to cough and breath but can’t seem to find any air. Theo should have thought about the Alpha powers. His fists grab onto Shadow Liam’s legs and he attempts to shove him off. Shadow Liam pushes harder. He feels his vision start to blur.

“Don’t worry I am not going to kill you. I just have to have you incapacitated while I bring the others over. That will give you time to think about if you really want to do this the hard way, or the easy way. He hears a crack and sees Shadow Liam crumbles to the ground. He gasps for air and sits up.

Mason is staring there wide eyed with a baseball bat.

He sees Shadow Liam start to get up. Mason quickly injects Shadow Liam with something in his arm. Shadow Liam passes out.

“Mason what was that?” Theo asks.

“Wolfsbane and a sedative. Deaton gave it to me. Stiles called me. “Mason explains.

“Let’s get him to the clinic.” Theo says.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They are all standing around the clinic looking at an angry Shadow Liam snarling at them. They used wolfsbane and ropes to hold him. 

"Well, this is interesting.“ Deaton says.

“Interesting? That is all you got here. Interesting? How the hell do we get Liam back?” Theo says.

“He is over on the other side.” Stiles explains.

“Ok, well how do we get him then?” Theo asks.

“I may have a way, but it can be risky.” Deaton points out.

“OK, fine. I am in. We can’t have this psycho here so what do we need to do?” Theo asks.

“WOW THEO THAT HURTS.” Shadow Liam says.

“You have to go into the shadow world and go get him. He cannot come out if this Liam is here. So, what we have to do is go get him and when you are at the opening to this world, we throw this Liam back where he belongs.” Deaton explains.

“GREAT. WHAT COULD GO WRONG?” Stiles grumbles.

“A lot actually. If you get stuck over there, then you are there forever with Liam in that world. Then we are stuck with this version of Liam.” Deaton says.

“Thanks, it didn’t require an explanation.” Stiles says.

“So, it doesn’t matter how long it takes?” Scott asks.

“No, you have 6 hours there. 6 minutes here. Time is longer over there. If you are not back by sunset you are stuck there.“ Deaton informs there.

“Why is there a time limit?” Lydia asks. 

“Well from what I just read and forgive me because this is still very new to me, but you can only be there for a certain amount of time before you fully cross over into that world. That is why Liam can’t get back without help.” Deaton says.

“Well, If we get stuck can’t we just send in more people to help?” Corey offers.

“No. Only those who don’t exist over there anymore can go in. You cannot have both people in the same world at once. Scott and Theo, you are the only ones that can go. Since your other version is dead.” Deaton explains. 

“OK. “Theo says.

“I am in. I feel awful I didn’t realize this sooner.” Scott says.

“Okay, just remember you cannot let anyone know about who you are over there. We do not know who is safe and who isn’t. Everyone has different levels of darkness and you will not know what you’re dealing with over there. Also, be careful of the animals.” Deaton says.

“The animals?” Scott asks.

“Yes, things over there are different. It is a darker world.” Deaton explains.

“Well, that sounds significantly horrifying.” Stiles says.

“Won’t they know if their dead over there?” Corey points out.

“No, dark Liam pretended Scott left everyone. The other Theo only knew that Scott was dead, and no one over there knows that their Theo is dead yet.” Theo says. 

“How do you know?” Mason asks.

“Dark Liam told me. He seems to be very honest and forthcoming with information. He also seems to think that we are going to change our minds and actually want him here. He has a massive ego.“ Theo says.

“No. I am just letting you know so you don’t die over there. I am not a complete monster. Scott can die. I don’t care.” Shadow Liam mutters. 

“How touching. Both Liam’s have a thing for you Theo.” Stiles deadpans.

Derek rolls his eyes.

“Is this really the only way?” Malia asks.

“Unfortunately, yes. Unless you want shadow Liam here forever.” Deaton says. 

“No one wants that. Let us get this over with.“ Stiles says. 

“THEO WAIT. WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS. I CAN BE SORT OF GOOD. I MEAN I WILL LET YOU KEEP 2 OF YOUR FRIENDS VERSIONS HERE.” Shadow Liam says.

“You ready?” Scott asks Theo.

“Yea I think so.” Theo says getting into the ice tub. 

Corey looks at Theo and pushes him into the water.

Stiles pushes Scott down into the water.

“HEY WAIT A MINUTE. WHICH 2 PEOPLE WOULD THEO HAVE CHOSEN?” Stiles asks. 

“Obviously not you.” Shadow Liam snarls.


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Scott venture into the shadow side.

“Should we be concerned if he is looking at us that way?” Mason asks Stiles. 

Stiles looks over at Shadow Liam who is glaring at all of them. 

“No. He cannot get out anyway. “Stiles says.

“What makes you think none of this is going according to plan? “Shadow Liam asks.

Stiles looks at Lydia who looks a little uneasy. Shadow Liam is clearly a liar and a crazy person, so he does not want to believe anything he says anyway. He ignores him and checks his watch. Thirty seconds? It feels like it has been so much longer than that.

“Come on Stiles. I thought you were the smart one. Do you really think I would come over here alone, with no help?” Shadow Liam sneers.

Stiles thinks back to what his research said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“We are only as good as we perceive. A lot is unknown about the shadow self because it cannot be trusted. Everything we have found out about it is because of that darker version of yourself. So that is to assume the darker version of you would not be lying, however a liar is a liar. How do you know if you know the whole story?”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles looks at Lydia who is looking back at him in realization. Stiles thinks back to his previous phone calls. 

“YOU LYING ASSHOLE. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?” Stiles says in anger. 

“Wow, took you about what a whole 2 weeks to put that together? I am really surprised that no one seemed to notice. “Shadow Liam smiles.

“I really hate this guy.” Mason grumbles. 

“Well, doesn’t mean they can’t get back, even with whatever is helping you.” Stiles says back.

“Believe me I do have concerns. 2 of my people over there will gladly sell me out.” Shadow Liam says.

“Who are those 2?” Lydia asks.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Theo wakes up and feels like he is drowning. He sees water everywhere around him and then feels someone pulling him up. He spits up water and looks around. Well, this is not dreary at all. He is in the river at the bridge, but everything is so dark. It is the middle of the day and all Theo can see is night.

“Are you ok?” Scott says.

“Yea, come on we have to find Liam and get out of here. “Theo says.

They get out of the river and start walking on the street. Theo keeps his eyes peeled for any sign of trouble. He feels sick as they are walking. Everything is slightly shifted, and it looks out of place. He sees trees but they are all crooked. He feels like he is walking diagonally. He looks over at Scott who seems to be doing ok. 

He sees a car slowly drive up beside them and stop. This is not eerie at all. The windows slided down slowly.

“Um Hello. Where the hell have you been Theo?” Shadow Stiles says. 

“Um..I got held up.” Theo says.

Shadow Stiles studies him and looks over at Scott.

“Why is this guy with you?” Shadow Stiles asks.

Scott looks offended and looks at Theo.

“Uh…he is helping me and Liam.” Theo says. Technically that is true. Just not in the way Shadow Stiles thinks.

“OK…..are you ok?” Shadow Stiles asks.

“Yea. I am fine. Why?” Theo asks.

“Honestly, you have been ignoring me this whole 2 weeks. I mean I’m kind of offended man.” Shadow Stiles says.

Theo frowns. 

Offended? Why would he be offended. Why is he talking to me like….he looks at Scott. OH. Apparently here he must be better friends with this Stiles than the Stiles back home. Apparently, him and Scott not so much. 

“Do you want a ride?” Shadow Stiles asks.

“Sure.” Theo says.

Scott looks at him unsure. What was he going to say no? They must keep their cover. They get into the car and see a random guy in the back seat. Theo decides to sit up front since he assumes that is where he would normally be.

“Who’s that?” Scott asks.

“Oh, that is for Lydia. She is practicing.” Shadow Stiles says.

Scott is silent.

“Are we going to talk about it?” Shadow Stiles asks looking at Theo.

“Um, talk about what?” Theo asks.

“THEO. “Shadow Stiles says.

He has no idea what he means. He tries to think back on what his other version would be doing or not doing. It is hard to figure out though, considering this version of himself is friend’s with Stiles. How is that possible. Weird. Plus, why is he acting weird that Scott is here?

“Why don’t you start.” Theo offers.

Shadow Stiles narrows his eyes.

“OK.” Shadow Stiles says.

Theo waits.

“I just find it really upsetting that Mason is all cooped up in that apartment of his because he feels bad about that other Liam. I get the other Liam maybe a tad nicer than our Liam, but at the end of the day OUR LIAM is his friend you know?” Shadow Stiles says.

“Oh. I mean yea, but our Liam also wants me dead so like are we really surprised at this point?” Theo says.

A TAD NICER? Really. Compared to Shadow Liam everyone is a saint. Also, interesting to note that Shadow Mason here is also looking out for Liam. Curious.

“He isn’t going to kill you remember. I mean that was not the plan. “Shadow Stiles says.

Theo wonders what that means? Did his other version know that or was he alive somewhere? Was his other version also aware that Shadow Liam was trying to take over and leave him behind? Shadow Liam is really burning all his bridges here.

“Yea maybe.” Theo says.

“Would you tell me if something was wrong?” Shadow Stiles says.

He wonders if the other version would. I mean since he is apparently dead, maybe he did not know Shadow Liam would actually kill him. He wonders. 

“Corey seems to be off too.“ Shadow Stiles says.

“How so?” Theo asks.

“He is really nervous all the time and he tip toes around Mason like he is going to break something. You know Corey. He really is not that bad. Mason did have to convince him to steal a car the other day. That is really unlike him.” Shadow Stiles says.

“Maybe we should not be stealing.” Scott says.

“Why did you bring him again?” Shadow Stiles asks Theo.

They pull up to a huge house and Shadow Stiles parks the car. He grabs the man out of the back seat and steers him into the house. Theo wonders where Shadow Mason’s place is. Scott gets out and nods towards Theo to go into the house. They walk into the house and see all their “friends” hanging out.

“Oh my god Theo!” He hears someone say.

Shadow Malia jumps over to him and smiles. What is this? Apparently, his other version is friends with everyone. He is not sure how he feels about that, since everyone back home is not a huge fan of him. 

“Hi.” Theo says.

Malia glares at Scott.

“What the hell is he doing here? NO calls. NO hey I am going away for a while. Why did you bring him here?” Shadow Malia asks Theo.

“I am sorry.” Scott says.

Theo watches Shadow Malia to see her reaction. She shrugs and pulls Scott away with her. They head over to a table where Shadow Derek is sitting. Scott looks at Theo. I guess they should just go with it until they figure out where Shadow Mason is. He looks around and sees Shadow Corey who is having an argument with Shadow Stiles.

He walks over to them and sits down.

“Hey where is Mason?” Theo asks.

“At the apartment.” Shadow Corey says.

“Can I go see him?” Theo asks.

‘Why?” Shadow Corey says.

“Um, well I kind of am curious about the other Liam and I wanted to meet him.” Theo says.

“Does this have to do with you missing Liam?” Shadow Stiles asks.

“Yea.” Theo says.

“Hmm…Corey you want to get us a drink?” Shadow Stiles says.

Shadow Corey looks irritated but gets up and goes into the kitchen.

Theo looks at Shadow Stiles who is looking back at him. Theo thinks he may have underestimated everyone’s intelligence here. Theo starts to panic.

“Hey Theo!!!.” He hears someone say.

Theo looks over and sees Shadow Mason. He runs over to Theo and smiles at him.

“Hi.” Theo says unsure.

“I am glad you’re here. You want to help me with the cat?” Shadow Mason says,

“Sure.” Theo says.

The cat? Is that really what he is going with here? Shadow Mason leads him towards the door and Shadow Corey quickly follows. Scott says goodbye to Shadow Malia and walks over to them. Shadow Mason walks around the building and pulls out a key. You would think since everyone does whatever they want, they may have a nicer place. They head upstairs and Theo starts to wonder if this is a trap until Shadow Corey hugs him. 

“I never thought you would come.” Shadow Corey says.

“Uh ok. I didn’t realize you would miss me this much.” Theo says.

“Theo it’s me.” Corey says.

“COREY?” Scott says.

Corey nods and hugs Scott.

“What are you doing here?” Theo asks.

“I got switched to this place too. I tried to keep a low profile.” Corey says.

“Is this why were sharing this in front of Shadow Mason?” Scott says doubtfully.

“Oh, it is whatever. It took me like 5 minutes to figure out he was not from here. How else did you think your Mason was convinced to lock you up?” Shadow Mason says.

“Is he going to hurt them back where we are?” Scott says.

“Doubt it. My Corey wants to stay there. He never really liked it here.” Shadow Mason says.

“He did seem rather afraid of his Alpha.” Theo says. 

He remembers Shadow Corey flying out of the driveway and turning invisible to help Theo escape. He wonders how many people over here actually like Shadow Liam.

“Yeah, most people are.“ Shadow Mason says.

"So why are you helping us?” Scott asks.

“I don’t know. I mean I never could really kill another version of Liam. It is still Liam you know. Or I mean sort of. Also, why would I harm another version of Corey? That sounds awful.” Shadow Mason says.

“Well, your Alpha seems to think everyone is replaceable as long as one still exists. He said he may choose the other Mason and leave you here.” Theo says.

He immediately regrets it. He probably should not be sharing too much information since he does not really know who is ok to trust and who may end up being Shadow Liam 2.0. He looks at Shadow Mason who looks devastated. Apparently, they have emotions too.

“He wants to leave me here?” Shadow Mason says.

Corey looks sympathetic and pats Shadow Mason. Shadow Mason looks angry and then sad. Then back to angry. Theo looks at Scott. 

“Hmmm.” Shadow Mason says and opens the door.

He sees Liam sitting there and petting a 2 headed cat. Corey backs up and lets Scott go in first. The cat looks over at them and roars.

“It is okay Duchess. There here for him.” Shadow Mason says. 

The cat gets off the couch and goes over to her bowl, where she eats something that very visibly resembles something Theo would rather not say. He looks over at Liam. Liam seems to be staring at everyone. 

“Are you guys you?” Liam asks.

“Yes. “Scott says.  
Liam gets off the couch and runs over to them. He looks happy and sad at the same time.

“I didn’t think you would come.” Liam admits. 

“Why wouldn’t we come? We would always come for you Liam. You’re my beta.” Scott says.

Liam smiles and looks over at Corey. They seem to know each other. 

“Hate to break this up but you guys better get going.” Shadow Mason says.

“Can he come with us?” Liam asks.

“What no.” Theo says confused.

Why the hell is Liam trying to bring back shadow people? Like what they have back home is not scary enough. Their still getting over the witch thing. Plus Theo is certain he may have nightmares for weeks after this whole mirror thing.

“But he helped me, and he is not that bad? We can help him to stop stealing?” Liam says.

“Liam no. He can’t come back with us unless Mason comes here.” Scott points out. 

Corey looks sad and looks at Shadow Mason. Theo wonders if this is just a more screwed up version of Mason by the way Corey is looking at him. He cannot take him with them though. Plus, that cat is certainly not coming with them. 

“I am good. Maybe I will move out of this town or something?” Shadow Mason says.

They hear a car door and someone heading up the stairs. Shadow Mason panics and grabs Theo and Scott shoving them into the closet. 

“Stay here and don’t move.” Shadow Mason says.

Didn’t he tell everyone they were going back to his place? Why would they have to hide? Theo peers out the closet door and sees Shadow Stiles walk in. He looks over at Shadow Mason, Corey, and Liam. He looks around the apartment.

“Where did Theo and Scott go?” Shadow Stiles asks.

“They left already.” Shadow Mason says.

“Is that the lie your sticking with Mason? Theo seems to think I am real stupid. He just walks over here bringing Scott and all? Doesn’t he know that the Theo here told me that Scott is dead. He did not think that I would know from the moment I saw him that they don’t belong here. Neither do you." Shadow Stiles says looking at Corey.

“Wait. It is not what you think. I just wanted my Corey back and I thought this may be the way to do it?” Shadow Mason says.

Shadow Stiles narrows his eyes. He stares directly into the closet. Theo feels like he is staring into his soul. Maybe he underestimated everyone here. Although, it is Stiles sort of. I guess he would be smart here too. 

Shadow Stiles comes over to the closet and rips it open. Scott wolfs out and is waiting. Shadow Stiles just stands there. Theo wonders if he is supposed to make the first move.

“Do you know where our Theo is?” Shadow Stiles asks.

Theo realizes that Shadow Theo and Shadow Stiles are like Scott and Stiles back home. Which is really odd if you think about it? I guess Shadow Liam must have left out the part where he killed Shadow Theo. He debates if he should lie or not. Probably not, judging by Shadow Stiles face. He has dark circles under his eyes and looks like Nogitstune Stiles. 

“Um, your Liam killed him. He said he was not right.” Theo says.

He seems Shadow Mason’s eyes widen, and Shadow Stiles walks over to Liam.

“I can get you back, but the second he comes over here I handle it.” Shadow Stiles says.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Can I talk to you outside?” Corey asks Mason.

“Yea. We will be right back Deaton.” Mason says. 

They walk out of the clinic and Mason looks at Corey.

“I don’t know how to say this, but we need to figure something else out.” Corey says.

“What do you mean?” Mason asks.

“You noticed he seems fine right? Like he is mad but not acting like he lost. That is because he has not lost. This is exactly what they planned to happen.” Corey says.

“Who planned?” Mason asks.

“My Liam and My Theo.” Corey says.

Mason looks at Corey and looks back at the clinic. He flashes back to what Stiles said.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“You can’t be in two places at once. Or you cannot be two separate people at the same time in the same place. Unless you merge. “

“What happens when you merge?” Mason asked.

“One wins over the other. So, one of you is gone. You descend to the dark or ascend to the light. The thing is the shadow side is still your darker side. So it is technically you. Sometimes it doesn't even realize who it is. ” Stiles said.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mason looks up at Shadow Corey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part if you guys want me to finish it.


End file.
